


Is That a Hickey?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [122]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Summary: Tony assumes Peter is cheating on him. It’s not quite that bad.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 8
Kudos: 218





	Is That a Hickey?

**Author's Note:**

> mild angst with a happy ending, mentions of cheating but no actual cheating.

Peter hums softly to himself as he walks in through the penthouse doors, a giant smile on his face. He’s had a _great_ day.

He’s been in a bad mood for what feels like an entire month; for a series of reasons. First, his boyfriend left for business trip in Japan--the worst part? Peter had been invited, but he couldn’t go because of stupid college classes, who even needs an education anyway? 

Then, he had been overloaded with tests, quizzes, and homework. Stress increasing with amount of sex decreasing is a bad combo. 

And _then_ , his favorite restaurant shut down on the day he was craving it again, of course. 

So all of this lead to him being in a funk, for about a month. Until today--today was awesome.

It’s a Saturday, so he had the day off. He scheduled his study load so he didn’t have any to do this weekend, so he didn’t have to worry about that. Then he spent the morning with May, having coffee and talking about life. Next he went to the movies with Ned, and then they went to Ned’s apartment and played with Nurf guns.

He was able to take his gun home--Ned is the best--and he had spent an embarrassingly long time playing by himself.

Then he went and bought some lingerie, because he needed to feel like a grown up again after it hit him how childish he was being.

The only mildly bad thing that happened today was he accidentally shot himself in the neck while trying to recreate one of the scenes from his favorite Star Trek moments, and it left a now purpling bruise right on his neck.

It didn’t hurt too bad, but it was extremely embarrassing and a reminder of his immaturity, something that has been plaguing him since he got together with his much older boyfriend. He doesn’t want to be seen as a kid.

So Peter hums happily as he walks back into the penthouse, carrying his lingerie, purpling bruise visible on his neck. 

Which would have been fine.

Except for Tony is home a day early, and waiting on the couch for him.

Peter, over the moon to see his boyfriend back early, dropped his shopping bag and jumped on Tony, wrapping his arms and legs around his boyfriend. “Tony!”

Tony laughs, hugging Peter back and kissing all over his face. “Oh baby, I _missed_ you. I’m never taking a trip away for that long ever again, I can’t handle that.”

Peter gets down and smiles brightly up at Tony, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I’m so glad you’re home! I’ve been-”

“is that a hickey?” Tony cuts him off.

Peter frowns and touches his neck in confusion, before paling and feeling his breath hitch. Oh god, Tony can _not_ know how he got this! It’s so embarrassing!

“Um...”

“Peter?” Tony’s voice goes deep, a warning. “Peter, wh-“

“I’m having an affair!” Peter blurts out, wincing as soon as he does. Yeah, Peter, cheating; that’s so much better than being a kid.

Tony rolls his eyes and starts backing Peter into the wall. “Yeah? What’s his name?”

Peter stutters, feeling his back hit the wall and knowing he has no escape. “... Jake....... Smith.....”

Tony smirks and quirks a brow. “Jake Smith. And when did you meet this Steve Smith?”

Peter whimpers and looks up at Tony, slightly scared. “Um... college....”

Tony clicks his tongue and nods. “Ah, I see. James. From college. What does James from college look like?”

“Um... brown hair and... and eyes... he’s got...lips....”

Tony chuckles, hand on Peter’s chest now. “Oh, Jake from college has lips. Sounds hot.”

Peter groans and puts his head on Tony’s shoulder. “God dammit...”

“What is this?” Tony asks, skimming his hand over the bruise.

Peter pouts, pulling away and looking up at Tony. “I shot myself with a nerf gun;;;;”

Tony leans back and bursts out laughing, pulling Peter close to his body and giggling into his hair. “Oh my fucking god, now _that’s_ my baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/post/627914834018729984/is-it-cool-if-i-write-a-small-drabble-about-this
> 
> (That's the link to the post that started this fic)


End file.
